Une petite fille particulièrement RogueHermione
by naecov
Summary: Hermione revenant 5 ans plus tard à Poudlard en tant que professeur et une petite fille l'accompagnant. Un Rogue qui ne sais pas qu'il a une fille. Tout pour plaire à ceux qui aime le couple Hermione/Rogue. Pas de passages hard. Contenant aussi l'histoire de Harry/Ginny: l'inattendu. Ne tiens pas compte de tout les morts dans les livre.
1. Chapter 1

**Comme pleins de personne aiment le couple Hermione/Rogue, j'ai décider d'écrire une fiction sur eux. Je sais aussi qu'il y a pas beaucoup d'histoires sur Hermione ayant un éventuel enfant et un Rogue n'en savant rien...**

**Donc dites-moi tout ! Les reviews qu'ils soient bonnes ou mauvaise, j'accepte tout !**

Hermione était en train de faire ses bagages, une grosse valise était posée sur le lit et elle y rangeait ses affaires. Une autre, plus petite était par terre et une petite tête en émergea.

-Bouh ! Je t'ai fait peur maman ?

-Oui mon cœur, j'ai eu très peur.

Hermione se pencha vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mélody, ma chérie, vient on doit préparer tes affaires.

Elle prit la valise qui était par terre et se dirigea vers une armoire rose. Elle l'ouvrit et commença et la vider en prenant bien le temps de trier les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient entassés.

-Non maman je veut pas la robe bleue, je veut la rose ! Maman la rose !

La petite Mélody avait aujourd'hui 4 ans et ressemblait en tout point à sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et bruns ainsi qu'un petit visage d'ange. Seulement elle avait hérité du tempérament de son père. En y pensant Hermione poussa un long soupir, il avait été facile d'annoncer à sa fille qu'elles iraient vivre à Poudlard mais comment expliquer que son père s'y trouvait mais qui en plus ne sait pas qu'il a une fille.

-Oh maman t'a vu, il y a des bougies qui volent !

-Chut. Mélody, parle moins fort.

Hermione tenait la main de sa fille et toutes deux se trouvaient debout dans l'encadrement de la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs de la grande salle. En entendant la petite parler, plusieurs d'entre eux se retournèrent dont le professeur McGonagall et le petit professeur Flitwick. Ces derniers leur sourirent.

-Hermione très chère, dit McGonagall, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Et qui est cette petite qui se cache ?

La petite en question qui se tenait derrière les jambes de sa mère pencha la tête pour mieux voir le professeur McGonagall puis dit :

-D'abord je suis pas petite, je suis une grande fille c'est maman qui me l'a dit, hein maman ?

- Excuse-moi, donc tu es une grande fille, et comment s'appelle cette grande fille ?

Mélody regarda sa mère qui lui sourit puis dit :

-Mélody !

-Par merlin quel joli nom. Enchanté mademoiselle Mélody.

-Et toi t'es qui ?

-Mélody ne parle pas comme ça, la réprimanda Hermione.

-Moi c'est Minerva, elle se tourna vers Hermione, une belle petite fille que vous avez là, puis elle lui tendit la main, je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi nous.

-Je suis ravie aussi Minerva.

-Mione !

Hermione se retourna et vit Ginny qui se dirigea à grand pas vers elle.

-Tatie Ginny !

Mélody courut vers Ginny et sauta dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Tatie Ginny et heureuse de te voir. Hermione, viens t'asseoir ici.

Une fois assise et après avoir installé Mélody qui ne voulait pas quitter les genoux de sa mère, Hermione observa la grande salle. Elle était toujours la même, un peu refaite depuis que Voldemort et ses sbires l'avait quelque peu détruite mais maintenant elle comptait de nouveaux visages qu'Hermione allait devoir initier à l'art des potions. Ginny quand à elle souriait, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était professeur des créatures magiques. Hagrid avait décider de prendre sa retraite et était partit en compagnie de son frère dans les montagnes, laissant Ginny prendre le relais.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle. Dumbledore fit alors son entré, il paraissait plus vieux que jamais, mais était toujours aussi jovial et adressa un grand sourire à Mélody et sa mère.

-Maman tu m'avait pas dit que tu connaissait papa noël !

Mélody se dirigea vers Dumbledore et lui dit :

- Bonjour papa noël ! Moi c'est Mélody !

-Enchanter Mélody, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, je suis sur que tu a été très sage cette année et je croit que tu mérite un cadeau.

D'un coup de baguette magique il fit apparaître un lapin rose en peluche et toute contente Mélody le serra contre elle.

-Tu es le plus gentil papa noël ! Maman regarde ce que papa noël m'a donné !

-Il est très joli ma chérie, tu as dit merci à Dum... papa noël j'espère.

-Merci papa noël !

Mélody se rassit sur les genoux de sa mère et joua avec son lapin qu 'elle avait baptisé Lapouche.

Hermione quand à elle se tourna vers Ginny et elles pouffèrent.

-Au fait dit moi Ginny, tu en est où avec Harry ?

-Oh, tu vois ça n'avance pas. Je l'aime mais je suis pas sûr que lui m'aime. Hier il était même pas la pour me dire au revoir.

Ginny était, depuis la chute de Voldemort avec Harry et ils avaient été très passionnés au début mais maintenant cette passion dévorante avait disparu.

-J'aurai aimé qu'il me demande en mariage mais tu vois on est plus comme avant.

-Ginny, un couple change mais s'aime toujours, tu sais je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

Un grand calme s'abattit alors sur la grande salle, coupant nette la conversation des deux amies. Les premières années entrèrent devancés parle professeur McGonagall qui les fit appeler pour placer le Choixpeau sur leurs têtes. Hermione tentait déjà de retenir les noms des nouveaux élèves mais tous défilaient sans qu'elle ne les retiennent. Dumbledore se leva alors pour son habituel discours de bienvenue :

-Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année et comme je sais que vous avez aussi faim que moi, je vais juste vous demander d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de potion , le professeur Granger et sa fille qui j'espère seras bien traitée durant cette année. Plusieurs Applaudissement fusèrent et des filles s'extasiaient sur Mélody qui les faisait déjà craquer.

Et maintenant je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Sur chaque table apparurent alors des plats aussi succulents les uns que les autres.

-Oh maman t'a vu ça !

Mélody avait déjà tendu son assiette pour que sa mère lui servent des pommes de terre. Hermione fit une grimace, elle avait encore du mal à accueillir l'idée que les elfes de maisons ne s'étaient pas libérés de leurs fonctions d'esclaves. Même après la chute de Voldemort ils refusaient toujours de devenir des elfes libres.

Quelque chaises plus loin, le professeur Rogue fixait Hermione, ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait pas vu, et la dernière fois c'était avant que Voldemort ne meurt. Elle s'était enfuie après le chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis. Il pensait souvent à elle, à leurs nuits passés ensemble, il se demandait pourquoi elle était partie de sa vie. Son regard passa alors à la petite perché sur les genoux d'Hermione et qui mangeait de bon cœur en montrant au professeur Flitwick sa peluche rose. Il eu un pincement au cœur, Hermione avait une fille, elle avait du refaire sa vie autre part, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

A la fin du banquet Hermione sorti en compagnie de sa fille et de Ginny. Elle entendirent alors :

-Je vois que l'année commencent bien, dix points de moins à Griffondor Miss Arriet.

Le professeur Rogue eu le visage déformer par un rictus alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille s'éloigner à grand pas en pestant contre le maudit professeur.

-Rogue ! Dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait pour mériter ça !

-Oh rien, elle me rappelait seulement une personne arrogante.

Le regard de Rogue passa alors sur Hermione et lui réservit son l'habituel regard froid. Mélody quand à elle le regardait la tête penchée vers la droite et la peluche rose dans les bras, elle dit :

-Elle a pas fait de bêtise, vous n'avez pas le droit de la punir ! Maman dit qu'on ne doit pas punir quelqu'un pour rien.

-Alors vous aller voir mademoiselle qu'ici tout le monde est puni pour un rien. Dit Rogue avec un horrible rictus et de son ton le plus froid.

Hermione perdit patience :

-Quel façon de parler à un enfant ! Je ne m'étonne que tout le monde vous déteste toujours autant ! Vous savez que tout ce qu'on dit à un enfant de cet âge lui reste en mémoire. Un excellent exemple que vous lui montrer là !

-J'imagine que cette phrase sort tout droit d'un livre Miss Granger. Toujours plongé dans ses bouquins on dirait. J'espère que cette petite ne sera pas comme ça. Si elle hérite de cet horrible tempérament je crois que quand elle sera des premières années, je n'hésiterai pas à enlever des points à une jeune miss-je-sais-tout.

Outré par la phrase du professeur Hermione partie avec Mélody dans ses bras qui tira la langue à Rogue. Ginny regardait Rogue avec dégoût et dispersa les élèves trop curieux qui s'était rassemblé autour de la dispute entre Rogue et Hermione.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione coucha Mélody dans son lit.

-Dit maman, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit le monsieur, que je serai puni pour lire des livres ?

-Mais non ma chérie il ne faut pas l'écouter, il est juste méchant parce qu'il ne supporte pas de connaître un personne plus intelligente que lui. N'est-ce pas mon canard ? Tu lui montrera que tu est plus forte que lui !

-Oui ! Et d'abord je suis super forte hein maman ?

-Bien sur mon canard, tu es la plus forte. Aller bonne nuit ma chérie.

-Bonne nuit maman.

Dans le salon Hermione réfléchissait, en revenant de la grande salle elle avait entendu des filles dire que le professeur Rogue était super « canon » et qu'elles espéraient qu'il verra leur beauté cette année.

Hermione était toujours amoureuse de son ancien professeur mais elle le détestait aussi. Elle ne pourra pas lui avouer que Mélody est sa fille si elle sait qu'il ne sera pas un père exemplaire. Elle avait appris sa grossesse seulement trois semaines avant la chute de Voldemort et elle avait fuit ses responsabilités d'adulte en laissant Rogue seul, ce qui l'aura donné du dégoût pour elle. Elle le pensait mais espérait qu'elle avait tord, en effet, sous son rictus il cache un Rogue particulièrement doux. Seul Harry et Ginny le savait et elle se doutait que Dumbledore le savait aussi. Seul Ron avait été mis à l'écart, il s'était enfui en compagnie de Cho et les avaient inviter à leur mariage. Il avait vu Mélody mais n'avait rien dit juste un petit sourire à la petite. Hermione se dit que de toute façon Ron n'avait rien à savoir et d'ailleurs Rogue non plus, tant qu'elle pouvait garder le secret tout irait bien et elle faisait confiance à Ginny pour ne rien dire.

**Voilà comment se termine mon premier chapitre. Dans le prochain commencera aussi une histoire sur Ginny mais le chapitre sera toujours centré sur Hermione, sa fille et Rogue.**

**J'attends vos reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, bah voilà mon deuxième chapitre. **

**Merci pour les reviews et il y a juste un truc à savoir c'est que dans cette histoire, quand on ne veut plus être mangemort, la marque sur le bras disparaît. **

**...**

Hermione se tenait devant son bureau et regardait avec appréhension les Serdaigles qui entraient dans sa salle de classe. Mélody, quand à elle, se trouvait à côté de la porte et s'amusait à dire bonjour à tous les élèves qui entraient.

Hermione était anxieuse, c'était son premier jour, sa première heure, son premier cours. Cette journée sera fatidique, elle saura si elle mérite ou non le titre de professeur.

Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables puis regardèrent leur professeur en l'attente d'un mot. Mélody se dirigea alors vers le bureau de sa mère et y monta.

- Mélody descend de là tout de suite.

-Attend un peu maman. Bonjour !Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des élèves. Je m'appelle Mélody et vous êtes mes nouveaux amis ! Là c'est ma maman, elle va vous apprendre à faire de la potion !

Hermione sourit, elle s'était habituée que lorsque Mélody croisait quelqu'un, elle voulait toujours se présenter. Elle aimait faire bonne figure devant les gens et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. En effet Hermione n'avait jamais vu sa fille mentir une seule fois et elle se disait que pour l'instant c'était très bien.

Une fois que les rires cessèrent et que Mélody soit descendu du bureau, Hermione prit la parole :

- Hem... Bonjour, comme vous l'a dit ma fille, je suis votre nouveau professeur de potions. Donc, avant de commencer les catastrophes, il eu quelques rires, je vais vous évaluer pour connaître votre niveau.

Elle passa dans les rang en distribuant des feuilles contenant des questions sur les propriétées de certaines potions qu'ils sont censés connaître à partir de la quatrième année. Une fois cette tâche achevée Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait Mélody. Elle avait en main sa peluche qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis que Dumbledore le lui avait offert la veille. Elle regarda sa mère et dit :

- Dit maman, tu veux jouer avec moi.

Hermione eu un petit sourire, jouer avec sa fille était quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent. Elles jouaient surtout à la « magicienne » . En effet, Hermione avait retrouvé dans ses affaires un vieux livre Moldus racontant l'histoire de Lili la petite sorcière. Depuis, Mélody s'était mise en tête que plus tard elle aurait un dragon, mais pas n'importe lequel, il sera vert et rose. Sa mère avait vainement essayer de lui expliquer qu'avoir un dragon ce n'est pas si simple , mais quasiment impossible. Elle lui avait quand même promis qu'un jour elles iraient voir Charlie en Roumanie, et alors Mélody pourra voir son dragon.

A la fin du cours Hermione était plutôt satisfaite d'elle même, après avoir ramassée les tests elle avait parlé du déroulement des cours de potions et les Serdaigles semblaient intéressés par les propos de leur professeur.

Suivait un cours avec les deuxièmes années de Pouffsoufles puis les premières années des Griffondors. Hermione vit Joseph, le fils de Ron et de Lavande, il avait hérité des cheveux de son père et méritait bien le nom de Weasley, de plus il était tout aussi maladroit que Ron . A midi, elle alla rejoindre Ginny en compagnie de sa fille qui en voyant le professeur Flitwick, courut pour lui dire bonjour et lui demander de manger avec elle. Hermione et Ginny parlèrent de leurs premiers cours mais au moment où elles allèrent se servirent du ragoût Ginny se leva d'un bond et partit en courant une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Hermione voulu se lever pour aller voir si elle allait bien mais outre le fait que Ginny avait certainement besoin d'elle, un regard vers Minerva lui signala qu'elle connaissait le chemin vers l'infirmerie et la dissuada de la suivre.

Elle regarda sa fille qui obligeais maintenant le pauvre professeur Flitwick à embrasser sa peluche. Mélody regorgeais de joie, elle portait la bonne humeur partout où elle allait. Hermione se demandait souvent de qui elle tenait sa joie, pas d'elle, Hermione n'était pas du genre à s'amuser mais plus à travailler. Quand à son père, pas la peine d'y penser, Mélody ne pouvait pas tenir sa bonne humeur de lui, il semblait si froid et dépourvu de sentiments jusqu'à quelle le découvre. Severus avait en fait un cœur, quand on le connaît, on peut le décrire comme quelqu'un de bien sauf pour le masque de la méchanceté qu'il porte.

Pour ces cours de l'après-midi, Hermione confia Mélody à Sibylle Trelawney qui avait laissé son poste de professeur de divination à Parvati Patil et à la place était devenue la concierge de Poudlard. Cependant, elle ne vit pas Mélody s'échapper de sa surveillance et courir dans les couloirs.

Elle s'amusait à faire l'avion comme elle l'avait vu plein de fois dans les films Moldus. Le professeur Rogue qui se dirigeait vers sa salle la vit et se alla vers elle. En le voyant, Mélody lui tira la langue en disant :

- Vous êtes un méchant monsieur vous savez.

-Oh on me le dit tout le temps. Dit Rogue avec un ton doucereux.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, après tout elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans tout juste. Elle lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue.

-Tu sais, à force de sortir ta langue de cette petite bouche quelqu'un vas finir par te la piquer.

Aussitôt Mélody la rentra et précisa que c'était sa langue et que si quelqu'un voulait la lui prendre, il aura à faire à sa maman. Rogue était attendri par la petite qui se trouvait devant elle, il décida de mettre son mauvais caractère de côté pour une fois et fit mine de s'intéresser à la peluche que tenait Mélody.

-Très jolie lapin que tu as là.

-Oui c'est Lapouche ! C'est papa noël qui me l'a donné!Tu veut lui dire bonjour ?

-Bonjour... heu... Lapouche. Rogue se pencha et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le lapin que lui pressait Mélody contre son visage comme si il voulait lui faire un bisous.

-Moi c'est Mélody !

-Enchanté Mélody, et moi c'est Severus Rogue. Dis moi tu es un peu petite pour te promener toute seule.

-Non ! Je suis pas petite, j'ai 4 ans et dans 1 mois j'aurais 5 ans.

Rogue perdit son sourire, 4 ans, 4 ans. Ce mot lui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, elle a 4 ans. Serait-elle... sa fille ? Non c'est impossible. Pour être sur il osa lui demander :

-Et dis-moi, où est ton papa ?

-Maman dit que mon papa est pas là parce qu'il est peut pas être papa. Mais je comprend pas moi.

- Ton papa peut pas être papa ?

-Oui, c'est ce que maman dit, elle dit aussi que Néné il est un peu comme mon papa parce qu'il s'occupe de moi tout le temps.

-Qui est Néné ?

-Néné vient souvent à la maison quand il travail pas, pour demander ds trucs à maman. Il fait souvent tomber des trucs quand il est à la maison. Maman l'appelle Neville.

Neville ? Mélody pourrait t-elle être la fille de Londubat ?

-Mais maman me dit pas si c'est lui mon papa, elle veut pas me parler de lui.

Rogue était désarçonné pendant un instant il eu peur qu'il était père mais il fut aussi déçu qu'il ne le fut pas. Hermione aurait reconstruit sa vie avec Londubat et dire qu'il pensait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas finir avec un bon à rien de Londubat. Il ne put terminer ses pensées car le professeur McGonagall arriva à cet instant.

- Severus que fait-vous là ? Savez-vous que votre cours aurait dû commencer il y a 20 minutes !

-J'ai juste vu cette petite se promener dans les couloirs sans surveillance. Répondit Rogue avec agressivité. Depuis que sa carrière avait commencer il n'avait pas louper ou été en retard une seule fois.

-Je vais m'occuper de Mélody alors ne faites pas attendre vos élèves, maintenant que vous avez eu le poste que vous souhaitiez, le mieux serait qu'il ne vous échappe pas.

Hermione sortait de son dernier cours de la journée et se dirigea vers Ginny qui sortait de sa salle.

-Ginny ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivée ce midi ?

-Rien, juste un peu malade, c'est pas vraiment important, c'est déjà passé.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, ça vas aller.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller dîner lorsqu'une petite fille se précipita vers les deux jeunes filles.

-Maman,maman !

Mélody se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et souris à Ginny. Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et Hermione vit sa fille agiter les bras vers le professeur Rogue, elle échangea un regard de surprise avec Ginny.

Quand à Severus, il sourit intérieurement, décidément cette petite ne tenait pas du sérieux de sa mère. En croisant le regard d'Hermione, il lui jeta un regard haineux qu'il ne put retenir, ce qu'il accompagna d'une petite grimace car il n'ai pas voulu être désagréable avec elle. Il aimait ses yeux, ses cheveux impossible à dompter, son assurance et son répondant. Depuis Lily, il n'avait aimé qu'une seule autre personne : Hermione Granger. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter lors de la mort de Sirius Black, Hermione avait été le voir pour l'accuser d'être de nouveaux mangemort. Seulement Granger avait perdu de son assurance en voyant que le marque des ténèbres avait presque disparu de son bras, signe qui voulait dire qu'il se rangeait du côté du bien. Elle avait alors retiré immédiatement toutes les insultes qu'elle avait sorties et s'était tu. Depuis, elle avait totalement changé d'avis sur le professeur Rogue.

Harry et Ron avaient été scandaliser d'apprendre que leur meilleure amie fréquentait l'horrible professeur de potion mais n'avaient émis aucun commentaires de peur d'offenser leur amie, après tout chacun avait le choix de choisir qui il voulait. Severus s'en voulait aussi d'avoir été désagréable envers Hermione la veille mais, il ne pouvait se résoudre à montrer son vrai côté. C'est à dire qu'il pouvait se montrer doux et attentionné mais il était Severus Rogue, réputé pour être détesté de tous Depuis qu'Hermione avait disparu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était encore plus renfrogné et était devenu plus détestable que jamais.

Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent à table mais Mélody se dirigeait vers la table des Griffondors pour manger avec ses nouveaux amis de premières années. Déjà toutes les filles étaient attendries par Mélody et toutes lui parlaient avec entrain.

-Tu ne mange pas Ginny ?

-Heu, non j'ai pas très faim, je sais pas ce que j'ai.

Ginny regardais son assiette et semblait au bord de la nausée. Hermione inquiète la regarda puis se leva et prit Ginny avec elle.

-On vas aller voir Mme Pomfresh, je suis sur que tu ira mieux après une bonne potion.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh eu tout juste le temps de lui tendre une bassine que Ginny vomit.

-Je pense qu'elle aurait manger quelque chose de pas frais avant de venir... commença Hermione mais elle se tu lorsque qu'elle vit l'infirmière passer un sort sur Ginny, une fumée l'entoura et d'abord blanc, elle vira au puis bleue.

-Asseyez-vous mis Weasley. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Ginny regarda terroriser Hermione puis se tourna vers l'infirmière prête à affronter la vérité.

-Félicitation ! Vous attendez un enfant Miss Weasley !

**...**

**Voilà une fin de chapitre pour Ginny! Comme je l'avais dit, il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et Ginny. **

**Je n'aime pas les histoire trop courtes qui se concentre principalement sur une personne alors j'essaie de faire vivre tous ceux qui entoure l'héroïne!**

**Au fait,... j'attend vos reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent et un grand merci aux reviews !**

**Je suis plutôt fier de moi, j'ai fait environ 5 pages Word et je trouve que c'est assez non ? Sinon, vas vraiment falloir que je songe à prendre une béta parce que les fautes et moi, on est pas très amis...**

**J'aime pas trop attendre longtemps quand quelqu'un doit poster un chapitre d'une histoire donc j'essaie d'en poster toutes les semaines.**

**Vous savez, hier je suis allée voir Hunger Games L'embrasement, c'était tout à fait génial et à ce qui paraît le prochain sera en deux parties et sortira en 2014, je crois pas que je vais pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. ^^**

…**...…****...**

-Un enfant ?! Je, vous vous moquez de moi !

Mme Pomfresh eu un sourire.

- On ne peut pas dire que ça vous fait plaisir.

Ginny, interloquée regarda Hermione puis éclata en sanglots. Ses cheveux si roux lui tombaient sur le visage, mais on voyait pourtant à travers un sourire et des larmes de joie.

-Je... je... ça me fait plus que plaisir ! Ginny semblait au bord de l'extase.

Elle toucha son ventre et dit :

-Tu te rends compte Mione, une petite chose vit en ce moment même là-dedans.

Hermione était émue, elle aussi avait réagit de cette façon lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, seulement, elle, avait fui. Elle avait abandonné Severus Rogue et l'avais regretté amèrement, mais c'était chose faite. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière mais les années passées avec Mélody avait été merveilleux.

La joie de Ginny était évidente mais elle avait repoussé son annonce de cette nouvelle à Harry au week-end suivant.

Mme Pomfresh prit alors la parole :

-Je crois que vous éviterez maintenant de prendre votre repas dans la grande salle mais dans votre chambre ou ici si vous préférez Miss Weasley.

-Je le prendrai dans ma chambre, puis elle regarda Hermione, et je crois que je vais devoir songer à trouver une remplaçante pour mes dernier mois.

-Oh tu sais, j'ai bien réussie à me débrouiller moi alors si toi t'y arrive pas.

Après quelques questions sur la grossesse d'Hermione, Ginny jugea préférable de retourner dans leurs appartements pour se reposer.

ooOOoo

-Maman, maman réveille-toi ! Il faut aller manger, j'ai faim !

Hermione émergea de son sommeil et vit sa fille sur elle et qui essayer de la réveiller.

-Tu es levé maman ? On peut aller prendre le p'tit dèj ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon on peut y aller, je dois juste m'habiller et toi aussi ma chérie.

-Mais maman, je suis habillée, regarde !

Mélody descendit du lit de sa mère et tourna sur elle-même pour montrer sa tenue. Elle portait une robe à bretelle, le haut était bleu et la jupe rose à froufrou.

C'est en souriant qu'Hermione s'habilla et avant de partir vers la grande salle, elle entendit sa fille crier :

-Maman je trouve plus mes chaussures, tu les as pas vues ?

-Les rose ou les noirs ?

-Non, mes baskets ! Les violettes !

Des baskets, Mélody était bien la seule qui aimait porter des baskets avec une robe. Elle dénicha ses biens sous un tas de livres qu'elle avait monté pour faire une cabane.

Ginny croisa Hermione dans les couloirs et c'est en lui souriant qu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait déjà mangé dans sa chambre.

Dans la grande salle, Mélody vit Severus et lui adressa un immense sourire et lui fit de grands signes de bras. Plusieurs élèves se regardaient étrangement mais continuaient tout de même de manger. Severus, quant à lui, lui adressa juste un petit sourire mais sans plus.

Hermione s'installa à côté du professeur Slughorn qui s'amusa à raconter les années de scolarité de sa mère à Mélody. Slughorn était désormais le professeur qui s'occupait de ceux qui voulaient des études plus poussées sur les potions et Hermione avait récupéré son poste.

ooOOoo

Pour son premier cours de la journée, Hermione recevait les Serpentards de deuxième années. Elle fit l'appel et releva la tête au nom de Ryan Malfoy. Drôle de nom se dit-elle, mais les Malfoy avait le don pour trouver des noms farfelus. Drago Malfoy avait peu de temps avant la chute de Voldemort, choisit de rejoindre le camp de l'Ordre et avait épousé Pansy mais seulement cette dernière pensait toujours que les sangs purs étaient ce qui avait de mieux.

-Bonjour, je vous pris de prendre place derrière votre chaudron, on va commencer par une potion simple car j'ai regardé vos copies d'hier et vous avez un niveau plutôt bas.

-Dis ça parce que t'y connaît rien.

Hermione se retourna en direction de la voix et vit Ryan et ses amis rigoler à la phrase que ce dernier avait sortit. Cependant, elle ne tiqua pas, à son avis, ce Ryan avait plus été éduqué par sa mère que par son père.

Pendant que certains s'entraînaient sur une potion qui pouvait révéler la véritable identité de celui qui la boit, soudainement Hermione entendit une explosion, c'était le petit Malfoy qui avait fait exploser son chaudron.

-Je vois que vous avez héritez du don de vos parents, railla Hermione, eux aussi avait quelques problèmes avec leurs chaudrons Mr Malfoy.

Ryan lui jeta un regard noir et répliqua sur un ton plus que mauvais :

-Je suis sur qu'une sang de bourbe comme vous doit en savoir plus qu'eux sur la magie.

Hermione pâlit légèrement, elle était habituée lorsqu'elle était plus jeune de recevoir souvent cette insulte mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne le lui avait pas ressortit.

-Malfoy, je suis sûr que vos parents n'apprécieront pas comment vous traitez vos professeurs. 30 points de moins pour Serpentard et une retenue en plus.

Une voix avait surgi de la porte d'entrée de la salle et un Severus Rogue au regard haineux parlait à Ryan.

-Mais professeur, vous pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est à votre maison que vous enlevez des points !

Il est vrai que Severus avait et est toujours directeur des Serpentards bien qu'il ai demandé maintes fois à Dumbledore de lui attribuer une autre maison.

-Oh que si je le peut Mr Malfoy.

-Rogue ! L'appela Hermione, je vous prierai de me dire ce que vous faites dans ma salle et non dans la votre !

-Il se trouve que j'étais en plein cours quand une petite fille à déboulée dans ma classe en disant qu'elle voulait jouer avec moi !

Il eu quelques rires qui cessèrent aussitôt quand Rogue leurs attribua un regard noir. Une petite tête jailli de derrière Severus et regarda sa mère. Elle lui fit un immense sourire et se dirigea vers Hermione.

-Maman, je voulais juste jouer avec lui !

-Ma chérie, il fait cours là, tu ne peut pas jouer avec lui. Dit Hermione calmement.

-Mais maman, il faisait pas cours car les enfants y se lançaient des sorts !

Hermione sourit et lui dit d'aller s'installer au fond de la classe où la petite fille pourrait y jouer à son aise sans déranger ses élèves. Elle se retourna vers Rogue et lui dit :

-Merci Severus de me l'avoir ramener mais ça n'était pas une raison de retirer des points à un de mes élèves !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais marmonna qu'il avait cours et qu'il fallait qu'il y aille.

ooOOoo

A la fin de l'heure, Hermione partit chercher Rogue et confia sa fille à Ginny qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Elle le trouva sortant de sa classe et elle l'aborda.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquez quelque chose !

Rogue se retourna et la regarda, il la trouvait magnifique.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Il se retenu de ne pas lui lancer ses habituels piques et laissa de côté son regard noir pour en avoir un plus doux.

Hermione était abasourdie, il avait de si beau yeux et elle les vit pétiller un instant.

-J'aimerais d'abord savoir comment se fait-il que ma fille soit s'y attachée à vous et de quel droit vous enlever des points à mes élèves !

-Si vous insinuez que j'ai empoisonné ou jeté un sort à votre fille, vous vous trompez. Elle à l'air de m'apprécier et je n'y suis pour rien. Quant à Malfoy, vous n'auriez pas réagit face à son insulte mais permettez moi de vous dire que je suis son directeur de maison et par conséquent, j'ai tout les droits de lui enlever des points si sa me chante.

Il laissa sans voix Hermione qui était restée béate devant lui. Il n'avait pas prit un ton désagréable mais doux, comme quand il lui murmurait des petits mots doux à l'oreille.

C'est la voix grave de ce dernier qui la ramena sur terre :

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller manger.

Hermione remarqua qu'elle lui bloquait le passage et se poussa aussitôt.

Au détour du couloir, il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire.

-Bonne appétit Hermione.

Et il disparut.

Il pensait qu'une approche douce et lente envers Hermione pourrait peut être les rapprocher. Il voulait retrouver son Hermione Granger, et il se fichait que la petite Mélody soit de Londubat ou non.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il alla s'asseoir non sans remarquer Ginny qui le regardait et Mélody qui courait vers lui.

-Severus , je peux manger avec toi ?

Il regarda la petite qui le fit fondre avec son sourire innocent.

-Bien sûr, viens là.

Il tira la chaise qui se tenait à côté de lui et l'invita à s'asseoir mais Mélody alla s'installer directement sur ses genoux, ce qui le mit quelque peut mal à l'aise.

-J'aime pas Severus c'est trop long ! Je peux t'appeler Sevi ? Je trouve sa plus mignon !

-Heu... si tu veux.

C'est bien la première fois qu'un enfant le faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Oh maman, viens t'asseoir ici !

Hermione venait de rentrer dans la grande salle tandis que Ginny, elle, en sortait. Elle leva la tête et se dirigea bien malgré elle vers Rogue et sa fille. Étrangement, elle ressentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'elle frôlât le bras de Severus. Ce dernier ne cilla pas et lui adressa un regard perçant qu'elle seule le remarqua.

-Maman, maman, dis-moi, Néné c'est mon papa ?

Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle faillit recracher son verre sur Severus qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter mais de s'intéresser à son assiette. Cependant, il tendit l'oreille près à écouter ce qu'Hermione avait à répondre.

Cette dernière cherchait quoi dire et après quelques secondes de silence, elle répopndit:

-Néné c'est un peu ton papa tu sais.

-Oui mais, mon vrai, c'est mon vrai papa ?

-Heu..., écoute ma chérie, c'est pas ton vrai papa mais c'est tout comme.

Hermione ne mentait, elle n'avait pas tout dit mais Severus entendait tout et il faudra bien un jour elle lui dise la vérité.

-Mais alors, c'est qui ?

Cette fois-ci, Severus se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait mal à l'aise.A ce moment là , une tornade rousse jaillit et se précipita vers Hermione.

-Mione! Harry est dans le hall !

Ginny semblait paniquée et son amie se leva d'un bond pour l'amener à l'écart.

-Dans la hall tu dis ? Mais pourquoi il est là ?

-Heu...

Ginny poussa une exclamation d'horreur :

-Oh non, j'ai oublié, aujourd'hui ça fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble ! J'était trop préoccupé par le bébé ! Je sais pas quoi faire, il faut que je trouve un truc à lui offrir, oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Oh Hermione...

-Calme-toi Ginny, calme-toi.

Ginny repris son souffle et la regarda en cherchant une idée de cadeau de dernière minute quand Hermione eu une révélation :

-Ginny, tu as un cadeau pour lui !

Elle fit un signe vers le ventre de son amie qui baissa les yeux pour les relever brillants.

-Oh Herm, merci, merci, tu as vraiment des idées géniales.

Elle perdit son sourire et recommença à paniquer.

-Je sais pas comment lui dire, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

-Mais non, t'en fait pas, je suis sur qu'il va sauter de joie !

Ginny inspira longuement et prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le hall.

Harry était là, au milieu, habillé de sa robe d'auror rouge et noir. Il sourit en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle.

-Ginny, surprise !

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Viens, on va aller faire un tour.

Ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main vers le lac ou ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur.

-Je vois pas pourquoi on l'appelle le saule pleureur, j'adore moi ces arbres.

Harry rit, il aimait quand Ginny parlait, elle était plutôt bavarde mais délicieuse quand elle ouvrait la bouche et qu'un mot en sortait.

-Ginny, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

Ginny, surprise écarquilla les yeux et sentit une vague de peur et d'anxiété l'envahir.

Harry le remarqua et sourit intérieurement, il était content d'apercevoir que Ginny tenait à lui au point d'avoir peur qu'il la quitte, mais heureusement il l'aimait trop pour le faire.

En fait, Ginny avait l'appréhension de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais espérait attendre le plus longtemps possible.

-Harry, moi aussi il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Tu veux commencer ou que ce soit moi ?

Le regard de Ginny lui montra qu'elle ne voulait pas commencer, alors il la prit par les mains, la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Ginny, tu as toujours été là pour moi, que je... bon, que Lavande aille se faire voir avec ses discours à la noix !

Ginny le regardait surprise mais ne dit rien, qu'avait Lavande à voir avec tout ça ?

Harry jura pendant 30 secondes puis s'agenouilla devant sa bien aimée. Il mis sa main dans la poche et en ressortit une petite boîte noir.

-Ginny Weasley,tu es la femme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. Je ne peut pas dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi en une phrase mais je veux que tu sache que je t'aime. Alors voilà, Ginevra Molly Weasley acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Il ouvrit la petite boîte qu'il tenait et à l'intérieur se trouvait une bague avec un diamant. Ginny quant à elle, ne disait plus rien, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, et c'est une vague nauséeuse qui la ramena sur terre. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et s'enfuie en courant vers le château où elle vomit dans les toilettes.

Hermione qui l'avait vue courir, alla la trouver dans une cabine. Elle entendit son amie pleurer et entra pour lui parler. Ginny était par terre et sa tête reposait sur ses bras au dessus de la cuvette des WC. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je, j'était avec Harry et... et...

-Et quoi Ginny ?

-Il m'a demander de l'épouser !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie qui fut masquée par les pleurs de Ginny.

-Mais pourquoi t'es partie ?

-Je... nausées... avait... toilette et...

Hermione perçut quelques mots mais compris l'essentiel. Elle dit à Ginny de respirer calmement et cette dernière dit :

-Je suis partie parce que je voulait pas vomir devant lui, et maintenant il va croire que je veux pas l'épouser.

Elle pleura de plus belle et Hermione essaya de la réconforter

-Ginny, je suis sur que si tu lui explique, il comprendra.

-Je sais pas Mione, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Je sais ! Attend moi là !

Hermione se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie et se heurta à quelqu'un. C'était Harry lui même, il avait l'air plus accablé que jamais.

-Harry ! Viens vite, dit-elle en le tira par le bras et l'amena dans les toilettes.

-Hermione, c'est les toilettes des filles, j'ai pas le droit d'y rentrer.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu n'y est jamais entré, hein Harry, je crois même qu'en deuxième année tu y était souvent.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais car il ne voulait par se rappeler cette année et entra dans les toilettes en laissant Hermione derrière elle. Il entendit des sanglots dans une cabine et s'y approcha. Ginny s'y trouvait en pleurs et elle sursauta en l'entendant approcher.

-Ginny, murmura-il

Elle leva la tête, ses yeux brillaient de larmes et il la fixa. Même en pleurant, elle était toujours aussi belle.

-Harry, oh Harry, je suis désolée, je voulais pas partir, mais... elle hésita, Harry, je veux, oui, je veux me marier avec toi !

Harry heureux, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement mais Ginny se dégagea.

-Non Harry, il faut d'abord que tu sache, Harry, je... je suis, je suis enceinte.

Il eu un silence suivit d'un grand cri de joie que même Hermione qui se trouvait à 5 mètres de cela. Cette dernière sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre en compagnie de sa fille.

ooOOoo

Severus Rogue était dans sa chambre et regardait une armoire qu'il avait laissé fermé si longtemps. Il l'ouvrit et parmi des livres, bibelots et autres objets, prit un petit carnet rouge. Il l'avait si souvent regardé mais ne l'avait pas ouvert, il savait ce que c'était et avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien y découvrir. Il l'ouvrit et à la première page était marqué :

« _Ce journal appartient à Hermione Granger, 13 ans, élève à Poudlard »_

…**...**

**Voilà comment se termine mon chapitre, le prochain sera peut être l'avant dernier je crois.**

**Alors, c'est bientôt mon conseil de classe, des reviews pour m'encourager ?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà pour vous le chapitre 4. Et oui je sais mon retard était horrible mais je viens de sortir de plusieurs longs contrôles et croyez moi, les révisions étaient présentes. **

**Donc, juste pour vous dire et vous remercier car j'ai plus de 1400 vus! et tout ça grâce à vous!**

**Je suis contente, mon conseil de classe est passé et j'ai eu les...suspense... FELICITATION! Je mérite des reviews non?**

**Sur ce bonne lecture...**

**...**

La journée à Pré-au-lard du week-end suivant était attendu par tout Poudlard. Un événement que même les professeurs étaient conviés à participer à cette sortie et une fillette spéciale l'attendait impatiemment en comptant les jours sur son calendrier. Hermione l'avait annoncé à Mélody et cette dernière en avait sauté de joie, Flitwick lui avait parlé de tous les magasins et elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre :

-Tu sais,à moi, tonton George y m'offre pleins de trucs de son magasin.

Et tout le monde riait face à cette petite Mélody en effervescence.

Hermione avait passé une semaine épuisante parmi les explosions, les Serpentards pas très coopératifs, un Malfoy insupportable , une petite Mélody très agitée et surtout Rogue qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois et mangé à ses côté lorsque Mélody le voulait.

Ginny, quant à elle, avait passé une semaine tout à fait formidable, ses élèves avaient bénéficié de cours encore plus joyeux, plus intéressants et plus espacés par des moments de pitreries quand la petite Mélody entrait dans la salle.

ooOOoo

-Maman ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

Hermione lisait un livre à sa fille mais s'interrompit et regarda sa fille, jamais elle ne l'avait arrêtée pendant sa lecture du soir, elle trouvait ça trop sacré et Hermione la regardait d'un air intrigué. Sa fille devait avoir quelque chose d' important à demander pour l'interrompre.

-Maman, pourquoi tu m'a appelée Mélody.

Hermione fit une moue amusée et lui raconta l'histoire de son prénom :

- C'était un soir, c'était noël et pour l'occasion on avait fait un bal. Ton tonton Harry était avec Ginny et ton parrain Ron avec Cho. Moi, j'était avec Lavande Brown parce qu'on avait aucun cavalier et on s'était assise sur un banc. Pour s'amuser, le professeur Dumbledore avait voulu que l'on danse tous avec quelqu'un qu'on déteste.

-Ta dansé avec qui ?

-J'allais me mettre avec Drago Malfoy mais quelqu'un ma poussé et je me suis retrouvée en face de ton père...

-Maman, qui c'est ?

-C'est quelqu'un de bien mon cœur, il est gentil, attentionné, attentif et doux mais j'ai mis longtemps à le voir tel qu'il est. Ce soir là, il avait mis une cape noir comme à son habitude et il m'a tendu la main. On a dansé, on a tourné, on a valsé. Sur une Mélodie, sur une mélodie joyeuse, folle et magnifique. Sur une jolie Mélody.

-Maman, il s'appelle comment ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas le lui dire mais elle l'était obligé. Elle voulait pas la décevoir, mais si elle le savait, Mélody courra le voir et il le saura. Il faut d'abord qu 'elle parle un peu à Severus.

-Ma chérie... il s'appelle...

-Je le connais ?

-Oui...Mais c'est ….

-C'est Shulgy ?

Hermione s'empêcha de rire et répondit négativement.

-C'est... c'est papa noël !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put retenir son fou rire.

-Non.  
-C'est Sevi !

Hermione stoppa net, elle ne dit rien et se demandait ce qu'elle pourrai rien répondre. Quand elle leva les yeux sur sa fille, elle vit ses yeux se fermer doucement.

-Ma chérie, on en reparlera demain d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Mélody leva son poing et Hermione tapa dedans avec le sien. Elle se pencha sur sa fille et lui embrassa le front.

OoOOoo

Hermione était assise sur le fauteuil qui ornait le centre de son petit salon. Une pièce au papier-peint mauve foncé et une cheminée crépitait doucement dans un coin de la pièce. Un canapé, fauteuil, une table basse ainsi qu'un bureau était les seuls meubles qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce.

Hermione regrettait de de n'avoir pas répondu à sa fille mais elle devait, elle parlerait à Severus avant. Elle le fera, et demain !

ooOOoo

-Maman, debout, aujourd'hui on va à Pré-Lard !

Hermione émergea doucement de son sommeil, elle s'était endormie sur son fauteuil en lisant : Grandeur et décadence de la magie au XXe siècle. Ce livre, elle l'avait lu et relue tellement de fois qu'elle le connaissait par cœur mais elle l'adorait, c'était le premier livre qu'elle avait lu lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

-Pré-au-Lard ma chérie, c'est pré-au-Lard.

-Oui, Pré-au-Lard ! Dépêche maman !

-Oui, oui j'arrive.

Elle se leva et enfila un pull tandis que sa fille relevait la couverture qui servait d'entré de sa cabane.

-Maman regarde, j'ai fini ma cabane !

ooOOoo

Sur le chemin qui menait vers Pré-au-lard, Hermione croisa Harry et Ginny qui se tenait la main et Mélody couru vers eux.

-Tatie Ginny, Tonton Harry !

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent et Harry prit la petite Mélody dans ses bras.

-Heureux de revoir ma nièce préférée.

Hermione se dirigea vers eux et serra Harry dans ses bras. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahie et elle fut quelque peu émue par ces bons souvenirs qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis durant ses années à Poudlard.

-Alors Mélo,Mélody, on va chercher quelques Fizwizbiz ?

-Oui, des Fizbidouilles et on va voler dans les airs!

Harry rit de bon cœur et tous se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes où Ginny dit :

-Tu as le droit de prendre tout ce que tu veux ma chérie.

Mélody poussa un cri de joie et fonça vers les bocaux de confiseries. Hermione fit les gros yeux à son amie qui rit.

-Ne t'en fait pas Mione, Harry paiera !

-Hé ! Pourquoi moi !

-Parce que tu es le plus riche ici et on sait que tu ne refusera rien à Mélody.

-C'est bon je cède.

Hermione décida de les laisser en amoureux et flâna dans les rayons de , elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et se heurta contre quelqu'un. Elle vit un grand type qui portait un polo gris et un pantalon noir jais. Un visage dont une cicatrice se traçait sur sa joue droite et avait des cheveux noirs lui apparut. Hermione prit un temps fou avant de le reconnaître mais écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur en voyant Severus Rogue et se retint de grimacer quand elle se souvint de sa résolution de lui parler.

-Miss..Heu, Hermione. Balbutiât-il, je ne m'attendait pas à te trouver ici.

Hermione fut abasourdie qu'il la tutoie .

-J'accompagne Ginny et Harry

-Mélody n'est pas là ?

Hermione savait que Severus s'était pris d'amitié pour la fillette et elle en était contente. De cette façon, se serait plus facile de lui parler. Elle se rendait compte que finalement Severus aurait pu être un bon père pour Mélody. Elle allait devoir le lui dire.

-Sevi !

Une petite frimousse se jeta dans les bras du professeur de défense qui la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Mélody regarda sa mère et lui tendis un énorme paquet où se trouvait confiseries et sucreries. Hermione poussa en soupir et Harry qui venait d'arriver grimaça en pensant au prix que pouvait lui coûter de faire plaisir à cette fillette. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa nièce et dit sur un ton amusé.

-Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui tonton Harry va te gâter.

Il se redressa et dévisagea Severus, ils avaient depuis longtemps enterré la hache de guerre et entretenaient une relation plus amical que lorsqu'il était encore élève.

-Severus, dit-il.

-Po...Harry, répondit le professeur.

-Vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous, on va au chaudron baveur. Proposa Ginny.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais...

- je dois acheter des plumes et du parchemins, dire ensemble Hermione et Severus

Il se regardèrent étonné d'avoir la même chose à faire et Ginny proposa qu'ils aillent faire leurs achats ensemble, puis qu'ils viennent les rejoindre quand ils auront finis.

Severus accepté, un peu réticent tout de même mais heureux d'être en compagnie d'Hermione qui semblait fusiller son amie du regard. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil puis partie en compagnie de son fiancé et de Mélody.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La rue était bondée de monde et ils durent se serrés pour pouvoir passer.

Seulement, Hermione stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit une petite fille qui souriait en compagnie de ses deux parents, sa mère et son père. Une petite famille heureuse.

-Hermione, que fait-tu?

-Je...vous... je dois vous parler.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de Severus, tout de suite remplacer par de l'inquiétude.

Hermione le tira jusqu'à une ruelle vide et calme. Severus s'adossa contre le mur d'un magasin et la regarda.

-Que veux-tu me dire ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant ses chaussures. Pendant un instant elle lui rappela l'Hermione Granger de sa première danse avec elle le soir du bal. La timide et intelligente Hermione Granger.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. La première étant de me justifier pour être partie cette nuit là. La deuxième, de te dire ce que je ressent encore pour toi maintenant. Et la troisième concerne Mélody.

Severus fronça les sourcils, il ne savait quoi dire, cependant il répondit :

-Je crois que moi aussi j'ai des trucs à te dire...

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva le menton pour la fixer dans les yeux.

-Depuis tout ce temps, jamais, jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter au joue tandis qu'il fit un pas vers elle, leurs visages se trouvant à seulement quelques centimètres. Hermione ne disait rien, elle se perdait dans les yeux de Severus, repensant à ses années passées à ses côtés. Cependant, elle se reprit et décida qu'il était tant de mettre tout ça au clair.

-J'était... enceinte...quand...tu vois, je me suis sauvée, j'avais peur.

-Ça j'avais deviné, lâcha un peu sèchement Severus.

-Tu... tu as deviné que...

Severus se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione qui commençait à perdre le fil de ses paroles.

-Que Mélody était ma fille... oui je l'ai lu là-dedans.

Il se recula et sortit un petit carnet de sa poche. Hermione le reconnut aussitôt, c'était son journal intime, celui des ses années à Poudlard.

ooOOoo Flash-back ooOOoo

Severus tenait le petite carnet entre ses mains et hésitait toujours à tourner la page. Il le feuilleta et une fine écriture serrée s'étendait sur ses multiples pages. Il lut :

_« Chère journal, tu es tout nouveau et c'est tout simplement parce que je t'ai eu pour mon onzième anniversaire. Tu ne devinera jamais ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ! Un truc tout à fait génial, quelque chose d'inimaginable ! Tout d'abord, à midi pile lorsqu'on allait se mettre à table avec papa et maman, une drôle de dame est venue sonner à la porte. Elle avait une drôle de robe verte, entouré d'une cape noir en velours. Elle avait des cheveux gris et coiffés en un chignon bien droit. »_

Il s'arrêta, tout cela ne l'intéressait pas, il chercha son nom et tomba sur :

_« Aujourd'hui, première journée, premier cours et première heure. Tout à fait détestable, personne n'a été gentil avec moi, et ce crétin de Weasley qui me traite de tout les noms lorsqu'il me voit. Je crois qu'il est jaloux de moi parce que j'ai reçu plein de points pour les Griffondors. Sinon, les professeurs sont super sympas mais il y a lui, Rogue, ce détestable Rogue. Il m'a ignoré quand je levai le bras pour répondre, il m'a ridiculisé moi et Harry Potter. Quel horrible homme ! »_

L'écriture n'était plus soignée, mais c'était comme si Hermione avait tremblé en écrivant ses mots.

_« Je le déteste ! Je le hais, qu'il aille brûler en enfer ! »_

Severus referma le carnet d'un coup, était-il aussi horrible que ça ? Il en avait conscience et regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pu réaliser avant ce que représentait Hermione pour lui. Il se dégouttait lui même.

Il rouvrit le carnet et lu un autre passage :

_« Je suis immonde ! Je ne suis pas humaine, je suis un monstre ! Aujourd'hui Harry a perdu son parrain et moi je ne fait que sourire. Je ne mérite même pas de vivre ! Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivée ? Hé bien, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je suis tomber amoureuse. Je suis tombé amoureuse de Severus Rogue. » _

Severus releva la tête, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres et tourna quelques pages.

_« Je l'ai embrassé ! J'ai embrassé Severus Rogue ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »_

Quelques page plus loin :

_« La guerre va commencer et j'ai peur. Peur parce que je suis enceinte. Enceinte et j'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas si il fera un bon père, je ne sais même pas si je m'enfuie parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction ou si je ne suis pas responsable du tout. Je sais pas si je pourrais moi même être une bonne mère aussi. Je suis enceinte, j'ai peur, Voldemort va attaquer, je vais peut être mourir, mes amis aussi. Je porte l'enfant de Severus en moi. J'ai peur... »_

ooOOoo Fin flash-back ooOOoo

Severus fit un pas en direction d'Hermione qui ne put dire qu'un mot :

-Désolé.

-c'est facile à dire.

Hermione fut blessé. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

-Je..si je pouvais revenir en arrière... Je le ferai...

Severus eu un mince sourire et se rapprocha de nouveau, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque.

-Alors recommençons. Dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce.

-Severus, dit Hermione en souriant, félicitation, tu es papa !

-Je suis impatient de la rencontrer.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup de celui-ci et lui rendit son baisser brûlant.

-Elle arrive quand maman ?

Mélody était assise à une table du chaudron baveur en compagnie de Ginny et d'Harry.

-Oh, dit Ginny en échangeant un coup d'oeil complice avec Harry, je crois qu'ils arrivent justement.

En effet, Hermione arrivait en compagnie de Severus et tous deux se tenaient par la main, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi maman elle tient la main de Sevi ?

Harry se tourna vers sa nièce et lui sourit. Quant à Hermione, elle se dirigea avec Severus vers la petite table.

Ginny se leva,prit Harry par le col et le tira vers le bar.

-Maman ? Pourquoi tu tiens la main à Sevi ?

-Tu sais Mélody, j'aime ta maman de tout mon cœur et je voudrai d'abord savoir si tu m'y autorise.

Severus avait lâché la main d'Hermione pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Mélody. Cette dernière eu un immense sourire qui éclaira son visage et elle rit.

-Sevi, pourquoi tu me demande ? Maman elle est la chef, c'est elle qui décide !

Severus éclata de rire et serra Mélody dans ses bras. Quant à Hermione, elle s'assit près de sa fille et lui dit :

-Tu te souviens ma chérie, hier quand tu m'a demandé qui était ton vrai papa ?

-Oui...

-Très bien... mon cœur, ton papa c'est..c'est Severus.

Il eu un immense cri de joie et tout le monde se retourna et virent une petite fille accrochée au bras d'un Severus qui basculait sous le poids de la fillette.

**...**

**Je sais, ma fin est plutôt niais...**

**J'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction, ne vous en faites pas... :p**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues!**


End file.
